


P vs. NP

by reinadefuego



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "One day I will solve it."Written for Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13: College/University/Education.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13





	P vs. NP

"I don't get it," Charlie said, gripping the edge of his desk tighter. "It should work! The equation is there, but—"  
  
"Charles, maybe it's best if you slow down." Larry sat himself on the edge of the desk and refused to look back at the whiteboard. If this was another fixation on yet another attempt to solve P vs. NP, it was very much likely he'd do something he'd regret.  
  
No matter how many times his delightfully frustrating colleague attacked the problem, it remained a mathematical mystery. "A lot of equations can be present, but not all fit the mark."  
  
"I promise you, Larry." Charlie rubbed his eyes and reached for the pencil he'd tucked behind his ear. "One day I will solve it."


End file.
